Here comes Gumbelneas! That's her name, right?
by Exotos135
Summary: There's a technique in the mystery clan known as mystery fusion. Mabel knows this ability, and in the middle of a difficult battle, she decides to fuse with Gumball and Phineas! What will the result be, and will the resulting fusion win the battle? One-Shot and multi crossover. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**This is a fan fic parody of the anime and manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It's about, and I'm not kidding when I say the next, a guy with a blonde afro who joins forces with other weird stuff to stop an evil empire in the year 300X from turning everybody... bald(DUN-DUN-DUUUUN)! At least for the first episodes.**

**This one takes part where the group fights against the three civilizations, who are replaced by Pacifica, Suzy and Jamie here. The group mentioned are the heroes, who are played by Mabel, Gumball and Phineas while another ally, Beauty, who's represented by Dipper, Isabella and Penny watches the fight. It's also where the second fusion appears, but don't worry I might make one with the first fusion... maybe.**

**So anyway, everything mentioned or referenced belongs to their repective owners and I give them credit for it. So enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**At the city**

A battle was happening with Pacifica, Jamie and Suzy against Mabel, Phineas and Gumball, all while Dipper, Isabella and Penny narrowed her eyes and put a small smile on her face.

"It's time, Mystery Fusion!" exclaimed Mabel as she turned her attention to Phineas and Gumball. "Come on Phineas!"

"Okay, transformation!" exclaimed Phineas as he jumped up high. He then quickly transformed, machine-style, into a small candy ball while retaining his eyes and mouth. "Candy ball, for some reason!"

Phineas then flew down through Mabel's mouth, with Mabel closing her mouth and gulping him down, getting surrounded by a purple aura as a result. As the wind blew and Pacifica's trio and Dipper covered their eyes from the intense light, Dipper briefly looked and noticed Gumball walking to his sister.

"Now's my turn!" stated Gumball as he jumped, turned into liquid and went down Mabel's mouth. "Wee!"

"How did he do that?!" asked Dipper with a flabbergasted look on his face.

After that question was asked, Mabel screamed louder as the aura grew bigger and the wind blows strengthened, with everybody else trying their hardest to stay in the ground.

"A fusion between three people? What's gonna happen?!" asked Pacifica. "What's gonna happen?!"

A small pillar of light emerged, disappearing and leaving behind some smoke, covering the new fusion. Some of the smoke soon dispersed to show a small girl with her eyes closed, who had Mabel's facial features, Gumball's ears and Phineas pointy nose. She was wearing a sleeveless silver jacket, a sweater with detached sleeves, a skirt with pants and blue shoes with black highlights.

The sweater had the same stripped coloring as Phineas shirt, with the detached sleeves having the same coloring but the cuffs and collar being brown instead. The girl had slightly messy tri-colored long hair, the colors being mostly brown with blue highlights and red tips, the ears also had the same colors. "Fusion accomplished." stated the new fusion, speaking by alternating between Mabel, Phineas and Gumball's voices.

"Who are you?!"

The smoke that remained vanished as the new fusion opened her eyes to show they were also tri-colored, but with the colors being brown, blue and grey. "Our name is Gumbelneas." stated the new fusion, Gumbelneas. "We can only stay in this form for a minute, so we promise to make short work of you." as she said that, the trio were shaking at awe due to the huge power they could feel.

_"So those two guys and my sister fusing equals one Gumbelneas?"_ mentally questioned Dipper, with images of her sister, Gumball and Phineas on the left while Gumbelneas was on the right. _"Huh, who knew?"_

Gumbelneas took a step forward, causing a small earthquake that was felt by the evil trio. "W-What's going on? Why's the ground shaking with her mere step?" asked Pacifica as Gumbelneas took another step, with the same results. "Does this mean she's that powerful?!" asked Jaime as Gumbelneas took her last step.

Without saying a word Gumbelneas reached for her back and took out a sword, Dipper, Isabella and Penny getting shocked looks as they saw the start of the sword. "Oh no, not Mabel's hook sword!" mentally pleaded Dipper, relieving along with the two girls when he saw the rest of the sword was like a normal one. "Thank goodness, they're taking it seriously." however, they gasped with shocked looks at seeing the tip was similar to a wrench. "I knew there was something different!"

"Get ready, because you're about to feel," stated Gumbelneas as she pointed her sword in front of the trio. "The true power of Gumbelneas!"

"What makes you think we'll believe that?!" replied Jamie as she charged towards Gumbelneas, with her standing there.

When Jamie and Gumbelneas were about to collide, the wrench-sword's tip turned from a normal wrench to a torx type, Gumbelneas raising her wrench-sword and got ready to strike. "Key ability!" shouted Gumbelneas as she hit Jamie with her wrench-sword. "Torx Strike!"

Pacifica and Suzy gasped at the mark left by the attack, and before Jamie was about to touch the ground Gumbelneas went to her back and her sword's tip turned into a crow.

"And this is for your back!" stated Gumbelneas as she swung her sword at Jamie's back. "Socket ability; Crow attack!"

Jamie's body then touched the ground, looking completely lifeless, with the other two girls coming to her. Pacifica got more horrified, however, when she saw Jamie was knocked out cold. "Jamie!" shouted Pacifica in horror before thinking. _"My goodness, she's way more powerful than we thought, making her angry is the very last thing we must do."_

Scared, Pacifica looked at Gumbelneas, who put her hands close to her forehead with the index fingers out, making the illusion of horns while she looked at the trio with a chilling, angry expression._ "We're doomed!"_ thought Pacifica.

"You have pushed all our buttons, and we won't stop until we have served justice." stated Gumbelneas "For Dipper, Isabella... and Penny." an image showing Penny, Isabella and Dipper appeared nearby her, disappearing as she turned her attention to the trio and gave the an angry glare. "We'll make you pay for what you did to them!"

Nearby her Dipper, Isabella and Penny watched with blank looks. "We're fine, you know?" informed Penny.

"Our fusion will only last for 50 seconds now," said Gumbelneas as she raised her arms and a purple aura surrounded her. "So, as we promised, we'll make short work of you."

"Now that's ridiculous; you think you can beat us in 50 seconds?" mocked Pacifica, with Jamie and Suzy giving Gumbelneas a mocking look. "Impossible!"

"Oh really?" asked Gumbelneas with a tone of anger. "Ultimate technique!"

"What!" Gumbelneas first moved both arms to the left. "The!" then she moved slightly backwards and put her arms on her back. "What!" after moving forward and taking out her arms, she extended her middle and index fingers, leaving on of the hands where it was while the other went to her cheek.

"It's what the what time!" exclaimed Gumbelneas.

After shouting those words a vortex opened behind Gumbelneas, which expanded until the place around the trio and her turned into a space-like void. Afterwards Gumbelneas left the place while a flying "WHAT THE WHAT TIME!" flew by, whih caught her jacket and left the confused evil trio on the void.

"W-Where are we?" asked Suzy.

"Another dimension perphaps?" guessed Pacifica.

"Not even close!" stated Gumbelneas. "You're in the space dimension known as-" before continuing Gumbelneas's voice changed from alternating to just Gumball's. "What the what time!" Gumbelneas paused for a short time before quickly stating the next, with an angry look on her face and in a louder than before. "The most lethal place that has ever existed!"

"What the what?!" asked the trio with shocked looks on their faces.

"I'll show you what's a wat!" exclaimed Gumbelneas, this time only Phineas and Mabel's voices alternating.

Gumbelneas hit Jaime in the head with her wrench-sword, whose tip has suddenly turned into a pig, which broke into pieces and released coins. "What the what!?" exclaimed Jamie in an incredibly blaffed tone.

A few flashes of lights were seen underneath everyone. "Nice job, tri-brats." sarcastically congratulated Gumbelneas with Mabel's voice, the trio wondering why she congratulated them.

"Your calls have summoned," she added with Phineas's voice before changing to Gumball's as steroids in the form of kanji for the word what appeared. "The whatsteroids shower!"

A better look at the shower made everyone see there were hundreds of thousands of whatsteroids flying around. "What the what?!" the instant after those words were uttered the trio were hit each by an incoming whatsteroid.

"Saying what the what in this place has wat-fast consequences." stated Gumbelneas, alternating between her three fusees, only to get hit by a whatsteroid as well a mere second later.

"What the what?!" exclaimed Pacifica.

After that happened, the whatsteroids suddenly stopped and after a second broke in pieces, which vanished in a nanosecond. This left everybody shocked and confused, except Gumbelneas, who was now upside down with her stoic face.

"Here in what the what space, those three words are the deadliest words you can utter." stated Gumbelneas. "And those stupid enough to say them, will get a painful retribution from the what lords."

"I'm tired of having to hear your gabage!" yelled Jaime as she, Pacifica and Suzy went charging towards her. "We'll shut you up!"

As they went towards her, Gumbelneas stayed calm as she raised her hand, surrounded it with electricity and hit the trio with it. "What the whatsformation!" shouted Gumbelneas.

"Ouch, the pun!" exclaimed the trio.

"You three have become victims of the what the whatsformation." obviously stated Gumbelneas. "This means that your bodies will gradually suffer nonsensical changes and random stuff will also happen, which will go on until you eventually turn into someone else entirely, completely lost to the nonsense of this attack."

"... What nonsense are you spitting at us?" questioned Pacifica.

"I think she means this," said Jamie without moving her mouth, as a zipping sound was heard and someone came out of her. "I'm out."

Pacifica turned around and saw that Jamie was just a costume wore by... Jessica Wakefield. "What the what?!" exclaimed Pacifica in shock.

"Theoretically older sister!" exclaimed Suzy as she went running to Jessica.

"Theoretically younger sister!" exclaimed Jessica as she went running to Suzy.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!"

"How do I say this?" said Pacifica as she grabbed her blouse and took it off, revealing her upper torso was slightly muscular and "I'm a man."

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" exclaimed Jessica and Suzy in unison.

With her blouse mysteriously restored, Pacifica turned just to see someone giving her a rose, that someone being Suzy. "I've been in love with you since the first time we met." said Suzy.

"Oh my." said Pacifica.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" shouted Jessica.

**A random house**

The trio was on the living room, Pacifica holding Suzy on her... his arms. The top of Suzy's head opened and a jewel fish came out of it. "And we are, like, getting married!" stated the fish that came from Suzy's head.

"What?!" asked Jessica.

**At the Altar**

One random moment and unseen wedding later Suzy, wearing a bride dress, and Pacifica, whose hair was shorter and was wearing a tuxedo. were walking outside the altar. "What the what?!" exclaimed Jessica.

"And we'll go on vacation, in Hawaii!" stated Suzy while holding Pacifica on her arms and a plane flying by.

"What the what?!"

**Back at the random house**

Someone opened the door- "Hi, we're back!" shouted Suzy before showing a box to Jessica. "Here, I brought you chocolate-covered sandwiches!"

"WHAT THE WHAT?!"

**Back at What the What Space**

"The mothership has arrived!" yelled Gumbelneas, getting the girl's, and in Pacifica's case boy, attention. "Get inside fools, it's time for us to go."

"Where?" asked the trio.

Behind Gumbelneas was the mothership she mentioned, which was a giant winged pig robot. "To the space barn!" answered Gumbelneas.

"What the what?!"

**Inside the Mothership**

Pacifica, Jamie and Suzy were each sitting in front of a command keyboard, having return to normal after the random series of events. Gumbelneas was sitting on a throne-like chair above the three.

"Charge the super-duper lying sweet zucchini ice cream blasters!" ordered Gumbelneas in a stern tone.

"What?!" asked the trio.

The mothership aimed for the nearest planet, which was pluton, and after the blasters charged enough energy, an enormous energy beam formed by smaller ones. "Whoa, now that's just disproportionate!" stated Pacifica while she and the other two watched in shock.

The huge beam split into smaller ones and, once they collided with the dwarf planet, a huge explosion happened. The smoke left soon vanished to show Pluto had been turned into a space cow. "What the what?!"

And at the engine room of the ship, a door opened to show Jaime, Pacifica and Suzy pedalling said engine. "Wait, what are we doing here?!" asked Pacifica.

"As we can see, you are exhausted thanks to what the what space." said Gumbelneas. "That means we must end this immediately."

"What-" said Jamie, pointing at Gumbelneas.

"The-" said Suzy, also pointing at her.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-" Pacifica stuttered as she saw Gumbelneas sitting on a pink tricycle. "Why are you sitting on that?!" her and the other girls looks soon turned into amazement when they saw the pedals, which were "But the pedals are awesome!"

"Here we come." stated Gumbelneas.

"Oh no, she's coming!"

As she started to go to the trio, Gumbelneas repeatedly shouted "wha" as the girls only stood there and waited for her attack. After she got close enough, Gumbelneas's eyebrows extended and hit the trio. "Watt-speed eyebrow attack!" exclaimed Gumbelneas.

"WHAT-" yelled Suzy.

"THE-" yelled Jamie.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" yelled Pacifica.

Afterwards what the what space surrounded the four girls with energy and teleported them back at the city, where Dipper, Penny and Isabella wer waiting for them. "They're back!" said Isabella.

Ins low motion Gumbelneas went down the floor, with the trio soonly falling to the ground too. "Let's go." ordered Gumbelneas, confusing the other three. "We have taken care of them, there's nothing left to do. Let's go home."

Giving her a small smile Dipper, Penny and Isabella joined Gumbelneas as she got off the tricycle. Everybody afterwards walked out of the place, all while watching the beautiful sunset.

**The End**


End file.
